Antonia Ferrari
BIOS eXtreme seXy eXplosion: Antonia was a promising young boxer in the lightweight division. Unfortunately, in 2005, an accidental broken leg forced her not only to quit the sport prematurely, but also to never set foot in a boxing ring again. Now, she's married with a son, Gino, and a daughter, Sofia, and lives a happy life as a family woman. Being invited to fight on eXtreme seXy eXplosion has given Antonia a chance to relive the glory days in the ring she so sorely misses. X-CITERS * Colpi a Tiro Rapidi (Rapid-Fire Jabs): Antonia rapidly jabs at her opponent twice to the right or left and once to the left or right. Meter Burn adds a haymaker that knocks the foe to the ground. (Clothes Destroy: No if normal; yes if Meter-Burned) * Uppercut Correndo (Rushing Uppercut): Antonia dashes at extreme velocity towards her opponent and uppercuts them in the jaw, launching them into the air for a free hit. Meter Burn increases, in addition to the damage and range of the attack, the height the opponent is launched. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) * Pugno Verticale Correndo (Vertical Rush Punch): Antonia dashes at her opponent with a powerful overhand punch that knocks her opponent down onto the ground. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the move. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) * Manovra Evasiva (Evasive Maneuver): Antonia Dempsey-rolls, which allows her to easily evade high or medium attacks, but not low ones. Cannot be Meter-Burned. (Clothes Destroy: No) * Missile che Sorge (Rising Missile): Antonia jumps up at her opponent with a Jet Upper-like uppercut. Meter Burn, in addition to increasing the damage and speed of this X-Citer, also deals two additional hits. Useful as an anti-air move. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) XXX-PLOSION ATTACK * Tuono Italiano (Italian Thunder): Antonia raises her fists up in the air for a second and a half, then lowers them. The next thing she does is dash at her opponent, declaring, "Mamma says, knock you out!" She then proceeds to punch the character on the receiving end of the XXX-Plosion Attack in the face, three times to the right or left and twice to the left or right, followed by uppercutting them into the air. Then, while the opponent is still high up in the air, Antonia crouches down for a split second, then jumps up at them with a spiralling Missile che Sorge that deals five hits total. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Michelle Ruff (Bleach, Gurren Lagann) Rival: Shahrzad Jahandar Stage: Milan Royal Palace at Sunset Clothes Destroy Animation: Her blouse and pants explode, the latter of which reveal low-cut black panties, as well as tanlines from wearing a higher-cut bottom. Her sandals also explode, not only leaving her barefooted, but also revealing tanlines from the shoes. * Intro Sequence: Antonia walks in bobbing and weaving, then jabbing once to the right or left and once to the left or right, then goes into her fighting stance, asking as she does so, "Want to see what I've still got?" * Round Win Sequence: Antonia jabs twice to the right or left and once to the left or right, then flexes her right or left arm, saying, "Giù per il conteggio (Down for the count)!", then resumes her fighting stance. * Outro Sequence: Antonia remains in her fighting stance for two and a half seconds, then swiftly jabs three times to the right or left and three times to the left or right, then crouches down for a second and the sequence freezes on her as she uppercuts the air. WIN QUOTES * (mirror match) Is this some sort of sick joke? I don't remember being THIS fat in my life. * (vs. Pua) Sì (yes), I do like sun baths and beaches. Just as much as I like ragazze giovani carine e bella (cute and lovely young ladies) like you! ♥ * (vs. Emi) I don't think my children should watch that anime cat superheroine show you like. It's too mature for them. * (vs. Lisa) I'm not lying. I cried myself to near-death from your last movie, "One Last Chance." * (vs. Mingzhu) Scusa (sorry), I'm MSG-intolerant. I think I'll pass on the food at your workplace. * (vs. Papillon) You may float like a butterfly, but I, on the other hand, sting like a bee! * (vs. Jay Bailey) I've already put up with enough insults as it is, but yours take it a step too far. * (vs. Shahrzad) I have no plans of interfering with your mission. Per favore (please), carry on. * (vs. Maria) Hmm. Guess I'm not the only one who cares for someone or something she holds dear. * (vs. Trudy) I wish Francisco had brought me with him to New York, where you live. I would've LOVED to see it! * (vs. Honua) We both know that family love is powerful, and so are those huge muscles you have. * (vs. Kwang) Football, huh? My son, Gino, says he's training for his school's junior league. * (vs. Muriel) Don't know much about Belgian '80s pop. I'll give one of your tracks a listen, though. * (vs. Ailis) In terms of boxing skills, I'm still faster than your tecniche di assassinio (assassination techniques)! * (vs. Camila) Armi (weapons) of any kind are hardly a fair tactic in boxing. I'm pretty sure you know that by now. * (vs. Olga) To be honest, I can't tell if you're fighting or dancing... * (vs. MaX) If you try to take me away from my Francisco again, you're asking for a TKO! * (vs. Athena) You know... I could try going for a family vacation in your country if that's all right with you. * (vs. Jae-sang) It's good to know you're using your tecnologia (technology) to change the world for the better. * (vs. Feramulher) Thaaaaaat's a good wildwoman. ...Oh, you like being petted, don't you? Oh, sì (yes), you do! ♥ * (vs. Seireen) What part of "scusa, I'm already married" don't you understand? What's your problem? * (vs. Elisabeta) Your Catholic beliefs I can tolerate, but "don't bring guns to a fistfight" is what they always say. * (vs. Nkosazana) There's something you should know by now. MMA will never beat boxing! * (vs. Zoe) If your primitive style is all you have for me, maybe you should stick to fighting kangaroos. * (vs. Valerie) No number of painkillers prescribed can get rid of the unpleasant memories of my leg injury. * (vs. Pizza Girl) Domanda veloce (quick question)... Do you serve tradizionale-prepared pizza? * (vs. Qingmei) I think you watch too much of that one ice queen movie for anyone to take you seriously. * (vs. Jodiana) Oh... ♥ I love your singing voice. It's so bellisima (beautiful), it warms me inside! * (vs. Maggie) I sure hope my kids don't grow up to be like you. * (vs. Rita) How do I remind you of this "Terry K. Owens" person, again? ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first mid-narration cut takes us to a panorama of downtown Milan, with "Madonina" by Alberto Rabagliati playing in the background.) * Antonia: (narrating) Ciao, e benvenuto (hello, and welcome) to my home of Milan, Italy. It's a city of arts and fashion. (In the second mid-narration cut, we flash back to 2005, when Antonia wasn't tanned. She, then 24 years old, is in a boxing ring wearing a white tanktop with pink shorts, black boots, and red boxing gloves, battling another, blonde Caucasian woman in a red, Balrog from Street Fighter-like outfit with black boots and boxing gloves for 20 seconds, with the background music having changed to Santino Marella's WWE theme, "La Vittoria e Mia (Victory is Mine).") * Antonia: (narrating) I used to fight in the professional boxing circuit. I was girlfriend to business magnate Francisco Ferrari then. (Suddenly, Antonia falls onto the mat on her leg, injuring it in the process, and the music stops.) * Antonia: (narrating) Unfortunately, something terrible happened. I suffered an accident that cost me the use of one leg. * Boxing Commentator: (off-screen) Oh, my fuckin God! What. Did I. Just watch!? Antonia Ricci has suffered a career-ending leg injury! Someone needs to get her to a doctor, fast! (Paramedics then rush to the scene to check on the fallen and injured Antonia.) * Antonia: (narrating) As a result, in addition to the fight ending in a nessun concorso (no contest), I retired from boxing. (The paramedics then lay a stretcher under her and carry her away to be treated for her injury. 12 years later, we cut to her at her current age and skin color in her Milan apartment, her blouse buttoned all the way up, with her 10-year-old son, Gino, and 8-year-old daughter, Sofia.) * Antonia: (narrating) And, now, I have no intention to return to the ring, for I'm happily married with a son, Gino, and a daughter, Sofia. (Antonia then sees a pile of mail that was just delivered to her apartment and rummages through it.) * Antonia: Hmm. I wonder what came in the mail for me today... (finds an envelope with a red wax seal on it, which she opens, then reads the letter it contains) "Mrs. Ferrari, you have been cordially invited to compete on my show/fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXplosion. Sincerely, yours truly, MaX eXXposure!" (to Gino and Sofia) Just to let you know, your dad's currently away on a business trip in New York, so I'm leaving you two with a babysitter. Now, you kids be good today, OK? * Gino, Sofia: Si, Mamma (Yes, Mama)! (Lastly, we're taken to the rec room of Antonia's apartment, doing some boxing training with a speedbag.) * Antonia: I miei giorni di gloria (my glory days) in the lightweight circuit may be long gone, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight in that tournament! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Shahrzad Jahandar (Cut to a beachside arena in California, surrounded by log fencing and marble statues of bikini-clad women, with several people, men making up the majority, in attendance, standing on wooden bleachers, where Antonia and Shahrzad stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Announcer: All right, dudes and dudettes (well, mostly dudes, considering that this is a dudette vs. dudette fight), the match you are about to watch is the last one before the winner goes off to face the tournament host, MaX eXXposure! (the audience cheers) So, without further ado... (motioning to Antonia as she enters) On the left side is, from Milan, Italy, the boxing mom, Antonia Ferrari! (motioning to Shahrzad as she enters) On the right side is, from Tehran, Iran, the military kunoichi, Shahrzad Jahandar! * Antonia: Hmm... A non-Japanese ninja? That's completely unheard-of, if you ask me. * Shahrzad: Don't think me to be just ANY ninja. I'm also a military one, too! * Antonia: Then, next time, why don't you bring a whole esercito (army)? (going into her fighting stance) I'll take ALL of you on! * Shahrzad: I'd like to see you try. (goes into her fighting stance as well) That is, if you start training hard enough. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. MaX eXXposure (After the fight, a badly-beaten Shahrzad is down on one knee and one hand.) Announcer: Dudes and dudettes, we have a winner! Give it up for Antonia Ferrari! (takes Antonia by the arm and raises it) * Antonia: Mi dispiace per quello (sorry about that). I didn't mean to get so rough on you. (helping Shahrzad up) Stai bene (are you OK)? * Shahrzad: Baleh (yes), I'm fine. I suppose getting my ass beat wasn't part of my mission of investigating what this tournament's host secretly plans to do with the women fighting in it, both of us included. * Antonia: Well, I'm sure you'll succeed in whatever it is you were assigned to do. (walking off) Ti vedrò più tardi (I'll see you later)! * Shahrzad: Yes, you too. And, succeed in my mission I will! (Cut to the eXtreme seXy eXplosion live show stage, three seconds later.) * MaX: (appearing on stage) What did Snow White say to Pinocchio? "Lie! Lie 'til your nose grow no mo'!" * Audience: (off-screen) BOOOOOO! (they start throwing tomatoes at MaX) * MaX: ...So, anyways, let's give some amore to today's guest! (Antonia appears on stage waving to the audience's cheers) Great to have you on my show, Mrs. Ferrari. (takes Antonia's hand and kisses her there as a welcome greeting) You're looking molto caldo (very hot) for a mom of two, I'll admit. Loving the tan! * Antonia: Grazie (thank you)! I think it looks good on me, too. I had to go through a lot of sun baths to get it. * MaX: And that differently-colored skin you have there is exactly, and undoubtedly, why you were invited to compete by me, MaX eXXposure, host of this reality show, slash fighting tournament! * Antonia: Not just that. I was also invited because it gave me a chance to relive my days as a promising young lightweight and, also, showcase the boxing skills I haven't lost since becoming a mom. * MaX: If you beat me and win eXtreme seXy eXplosion, you can have your ten-million-dollar prize to do just that! If you lose, however, you're gonna be mine forever! * Antonia: I'm not gullible enough to break the vow I made on my giorno del matrimonio (wedding day) that I would never cheat with another man! * MaX: When I win and make you my bed buddy, you're gonna be down for the shit count! * Antonia: Well, bel tentativo, pervertito (nice try, pervert)... (going into her fighting stance) but Francisco's the only man I need! * MaX: You know what? If you're gonna reject my hanky-panky offer... (going into his fighting stance as well) there's nothing I can't do to change your mind! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten MaX is down on one knee and one hand.) * Antonia: I don't think you'd want to hit on a married woman, would you? Because, if you do, you might get hit, period! * MaX: (handing Antonia a check for $10,000,000) A-all right, fine. Take the prize money you wanted. You're gonna need it more than I do. * Antonia: Oh, grazie! I will pay some of the prize money to the babysitter when I get home. (After the tournament, we cut to Antonia back home in Milan, walking back to her apartment and carrying the prize money earned from fighting in the tournament in a duffel bag.) * Antonia: Geez, fighting in that torneo (tournament) sure was a real drag, but, in the end, I got a chance to box again, as I haven't done in 12 years. Nor has that leg of mine bothered me. It's still doing fine right now. (We then cut to the interior of Antonia's apartment.) * Antonia: Sofia! Gino! La mamma è a casa (Mommy's home)! (her children then run up and hug her for a few seconds until she lets go of them and pays a small amount of the prize money she earned from fighting in the tournament to the babysitter, who appears as an elderly Italian woman) Here, take this as payment. * Babysitter: Oh, grazie mille (thank you very much)! Your children are wonderful. (leaves the house) * Antonia: (to Sofia and Gino) Did you two behave yourselves while Mamma was away? * Gino: We sure did, Mamma! (We then hear a knock on the door.) * Antonia: Kids, can you get the door, per favore? (the kids then open the door, and at it is their father and Antonia's husband, Francisco, who appears as a late-30s Italian man with short brown hair, and who wears a black and gray pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt and a faded purple tie) * Gino, Sofia: Papà (papa)! * Francisco (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Hey, Antonia, kids! I'm back from New York! * Antonia: And... How did your business trip go, amato (dear)? * Francisco: It went well, thanks for asking. And, hey, I heard you entered a torneo di combattimento (fighting tournament) and beat some perverted American who wants to take you away from me. * Antonia: Where, exactly? * Francisco: On the news I was watching while on the plane home. They also said he's to be sentenced to the duration of his midlife years in prison for numerous counts of cattiva condotta sessuale (sexual misconduct) against women, you included. * Antonia: Well, that's good to know. After all, we did make a vow on our wedding day that I would NEVER cheat on you with another man, and especially not become the plaything of some sick pervertito, didn't we? * Francisco: Indeed, we did! So... What do you say we get a picture together as a family? (takes out his cell phone in preparation to do a family selfie) * Antonia: Sounds splendid! (putting her left arm around Gino) A little closer to your brother, Sofia. (Sofia does as instructed) Thaaaat's it. * Francisco: All right, smile, everyone! Say formaggio (cheese)! * Ferrari Family: (as they smile for their selfie) Formaggio! (with that, Francisco then proceeds to take their family selfie) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Bomb Factory's "Deadly Silence Beach" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * The voice actress giving to Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach of Michelle Ruff, whereas have with Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann. Category:MGW characters